Colbert Nation/angryrose
angryrose is an active member of Colbert Nation, The Affiliated Churches of Stephenology and Colbertism, The Jon Stewart Expierence. She was also deemed Pope of Stephenological Colbertism; her official title is Pope AngryRose (McGowan) I. She was also a contestant in Who wants to marry Stephen Colbert?. And a heavy contributor to Dibs Registry, originator of Cantaloupe #3, and The Spanish Daily Show. She is also Batman, revealed in the very famous crack thread post Stephen Posting Here?!?!. The Colbert Hero August of 2006 brought a new gal in town. angryrose had come on the scene, and hung out mostly on The Colbert Report board. She had played a major role in Dibs Registry and Crack Threads. She is a main player on the Corn Thread paying tribute to the great vegetable corn. The corn thread stemmed from the Feb 26th, 2007 episode of The Colbert Report where Stephen used the infamous Vilsack Attack graphic. Ironically enough the very same episode angryrose was attending live in New York City. She is also the originator of The Spanish Daily Show, La Demostración Diaria angryrose, in a surprising turn of events, was revealed to be Batman in the thread Stephen Posting Here?!. Who Wants To Marry Stephen Colbert? angryrose was also a contestant in the contest, Who Wants To Marry Stephen Colbert, she was eliminated in the first rounds, but was invited to the wedding planned by mariposa. Kevin Spacey was her date. FANBLA Contest A contest put on by warsucks and MadMoll to design a flyer for theFANBLA convention in 2008. angryrose won this contest with a very clever design, and won a customized ipod shuffle. Radio Hero On August 11, 2007 the face of radio changed. On Boston's 91.5 fm, WMFO, angryrose calls into the 2 hour program The Brick House. She gets denies rumors of Astro's affair, because she really had no idea what was going on. She tries to hook up with Big Ern, and Bitch Slap Guy. She is a legend. Hobocamp On June 21, 2007, angryrose ventured to New York City for the second time in a year to see Stephen Colbert and Jon Stewart. She met up with meaculpa, Pulp, Lefty For Pres, Mira8, and Doobage of The Jon Stewart Expierence (JSX) to attend a taping of The Daily Show. She had missed The Colbert Report a day earlier due to exhaustion from a 16 hour bus ride. After the taping, the JSX crew met up with susied23, truthiness89, acushla, shishu, and Laaura of The Colboard to wait and meet the legend, Stephen Colbert. NYPD was called on some crazy lady, and after a long wait, and troof and Lauura leaving, Stephen Colbert and Paul Dinello appeared at 1am to shake hands and take photos. Pope and Moderator Duties She was also deemed Pope of Stephenological Colbertism by mariposa; her official title is Pope AngryRose (McGowan) I. angryrose is also a moderator at The Jon Stewart Expierence where she gets to delete posts and yell at people if she wants. The Jon Stewart Expierence angryrose, now grossing over 7000 posts at JSX is the top poster there. She was given modship in the spring of 2007. Fun Facts *Contributor to The Online Daily Show *Is Lewis Black's bastard child *2nd Place in the Craziest Person on JSX contest